My Assassin
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Matthew Williams is a trained assassin. What will he do when he learns that he has to kill someone very close to him...? Rated M for language and eventual smut. Human names are used. I have been added to the story. Summary sucks; deal with it. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**I know there's lots of these but here you go; insane and kickass Canada. Human names used. Based on a nightmare I had a while back. Also; I appear as Canada's boyfriend (yay!)**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia (wish I did)**_

* * *

_"You fucking piece of shit!" A kick to the side. "You're disgusting!" A kick to the face. I spat out broken teeth and blood; groaning. "You're such a fucking whore!" The knife ripped through my ass and i screamed; the kind you only make when you know you're about to die..._

"Wake up!" came the voice by my head. I was gripping the sheets tightly; eyes wide open and gazing into those violet orbs. "Ma-Matthew..." I breathed; terrified. "Eric; you're pale...and you were screaming..." He sat on the bed by me; watching me tremble. I closed my eyes; hearing the words again. _"You're such a fucking whore..."_

"What was it about?" Matthew asked; watching me squirm out of bed. "No-nothing...something...from a long time ago..." I grumbled; sighing. I knew that would make him worry more. Matthew kissed my cheek and pulled me close; rocking me. "Don't worry...you don't have to do that ever again..."

Matthew and I had met several years ago; when he walked into the wrong hotel room. I was nothing more than a lowly man-whore and was busy with a client when he entered. It terrified me; knowing someone had walked in on me yet the client never saw him; never noticed him. And the next thing I knew he was holding me; caressing me; the client's dead body only centimeters away. _"Don't worry...I'll protect you...they'll never see me coming..."_ he had said; his voice angelic and yet somehow haunting. And I found myself in love with an invisible murderer; a protector. MY protector.

He led me out of bed and to the closet; helping me dress. I smiled as he did; his eyes shining behind his glasses. He helped me downstairs and I sat at the kitchen table; watching him make pancakes. The last time I had ever 'whored' myself out; a man had smashed me through a glass table; severely damaging my already injured legs and spine. Matthew managed to somehow nurse me back to near full health (two years later) but I still need help up and down stairs occasionally. He put a plate stacked with pancakes in front of me and left butter and maple syrup on the table.

"Now; I'll be home a little later than normal," he said; grabbing his coat. "Ivan wants me to go find a new target." (Did I mention Mattie was an assassin? Yes; he's a trained assassin) I nodded and he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. "Remember; if you ever need to contact me, you know where the hidden communicator is. Press the button and I can hear see and hear everything." He tapped his glass then kissed me one more time. "See you later, baby; I love you." And with those words he left the house; locking it behind him.

I ate my giant stack of pancakes and did the dishes for him; whistling as I tidied. Since Matthew found me I've been more vibrant and alive. I felt like I had something to live for. And apparently so does he. I sighed and relaxed into the couch; it was already mid-afternoon and the house was clean from top to bottom. I had found all his hidden weapons and checked to make sure they worked properly (he taught me to do so) and decided it would be a good time to catch up on beading. I picked up my bracelet and added to it. It was half done; his name beaded on a blood red background which I tried to make look like the Canadian flag. I had only beaded the WILLI of WILLIAMS on the bracelet when I heard someone silently moving in the house. I set it all down and reached for the knife I had strapped to my ankle.

I kept silent; crouching the way he taught me. I listened to the silent footfalls the way he taught me and knew they weren't far; they were in the kitchen. I heard a chuckle and relaxed; it was Matthew. He walked into the living room and saw me crouching; a grin on his face. "I knew you were paying attention to those lessons. And you said you weren't learning..." "Oh hush!" I laughed; his arms wrapping around me protectively and he kissed me passionately. I smiled and rested my head under his chin.

"Oh? Is that what you've been working on?" he said suddenly. I stood up; backing from him; completely embarrassed and covered the bracelet. "It was supposed to be a secret! You said you'd be home late so I was working on it. I was going to give it to you when I finished as a thank you present and-" He pressed his fingers to my lips and shushed me. His violet eyes staring into mine. I relaxed and uncovered it.

"Eric...remember when I said Ivan wanted me to kill someone, so I was going to be home late?" "Yeah?" I was beading again; with him sitting beside me watching me. "Well...I didn't know that he wanted me to kill you."

I immediately panicked. _Nonononono not me; why me; what did I do...!?_ "Don't worry...I shot him in the head instead and left. I can't kill you...I love you." And with those words he pulled me to him for another deep kiss. I pushed away; frowning. "But...but why! Did he say why! Why would he want me dead!?" "Because the people you were with before me want you alive. So he thought that killing you would be the best solution. But I got you...I'll protect you...no one can touch my baby..." And with those words I melted into his arms; kissing him as I clung to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: when it's written like**_"_fallen_" **_French is being spoken. When it's _**_fallen __**it's the character's thoughts. Anyway; here's Chapter 2.**_

* * *

Matthew held me close. I closed my eyes; head on his chest as we cuddled on the couch. His right hand was running through my hair and he sighed; relaxing into the couch. _I still wonder why he decided I needed saving...and why would he shoot his own boss? Wouldn't that make him a target for other assassins now? _My eyes opened. I guess a part of me tensed up because his hand stopped moving.

"What's wrong, Eric?" "Won't...Ivan's death alert everyone else in the organization? Aren't you now a target for assassination? Why did you have to save me?" I looked down at him and he smiled; that cute, innocent smile that relaxed me and made me love him more.

I crawled off of him and frowned; sitting on my knees looking at him. He sighed and sat up. "Yes; the organization will come after me. They will assume I'm working for the enemy and will try to assassinate me." _The enemy? What is he talking about?_ "They will see you as the same; an enemy that needs to be destroyed. But I won't let them kill you. You will not be harmed ever again."

There was anger in his words; a certain venom that he refused to share. I knew he was hiding something from me and a part of me needed to know what. I sighed and leaned forward; pressing my lips to his. "As long as you do it without dying." I said sweetly and that venom disappeared. He appeared fine and more loving than before.

"Let's go out for dinner." he said softly; kissing my right hand. I grinned. "Wanting to show me off?" I teased. Wrong words. He glared at the thought then sighed. "Well; maybe to my Papa." he laughed; anger fading. _Oh; how could you keep up this false appearance, Mattie? I know something's troubling you, and I know it involves me. _He pulled me from the couch as he stood; my body crashing into his as we fell to the floor with a loud yelp.

We started laughing; his arms wrapping around my waist. I pressed my lips to his gently and he held me tight; kissing back. His phone rang and we sighed. I rolled off of him and laid on my back as he sat up; answering his phone. "_Matthieu!_" came the French voice on the other side. His eyes lit up. "_Papa!_" he cried. They began a conversation in complete French; disallowing me to listen in. _Maybe I can convince Mattie to teach me French?_

Suddenly Matthew handed me his phone. I put it to my ear and Matthew smiled when I heard the voice go "_Is zis Matthieu's_ _lover?_" "Uh...ye-yes...?" I replied; my voice coming out as a squeak. It was weird; knowing that this was Matthew's father. "_I'm so happy! Mon ami; you must keep my little Matthieu happy; he needs it, non?_" I didn't know what to say. "Uh..." I put my hand over the receiver and looked at Matthew. "French word for yes?" I asked nervously. He laughed. "_Oui._" I took my hand off and repeated it back to Matthew's father. I could hear him go on and on in French so I handed it back to Matthew. Matthew said a few things to him and I waited for the call to end. I hated when Matthew got distracted from me; I felt vulnerable and weak. "_Biennevieu._" Matthew giggled. I sighed as I waited. He said farewell and hung up then looked at me.

"Sorry about that, _mon ami_...Papa likes to talk about his friends; Gilbert and Antonio...anyway; we were going out to eat, _oui_?"I sighed again. "You're speaking in French. Do you always speak in French with your father? And end up speaking French afterwards?" I asked; a bit annoyed at the fact I can't understand half of what he said. He looked nervous and laughed. "Sorry...I forget you don't speak French. I will stop." "Meegwetch." I said with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me softly. "How about you speak English as well?" "Sure thing."

He helped me upstairs and we helped each other into a suit. I was nervous about it; I rarely wore suits, so I assumed this would be a high-class restaurant. I didn't expect it to be his father's restaurant. When we walked in Matthew spoke softly to the person at the desk (stupid French word I can't write or even say) and she guided us to a table. I got a glimpse of a familiar face but it didn't register who it was. Matthew and I sat down and she handed us menus.

Matthew ordered us champagne and smiled at me. I smiled back and found the English side of the menu and he chuckled; putting his hand on the menu and pulling it down. "Eric," he said softly. I looked at him; frowning and he smiled sweetly. "Papa will provide us with a meal; you don't need to order." I blinked in confusion and relaxed. Then tensed up again; the familiar face I saw before was now behind him. The long black hair in a ponytail; his eyes dark yet seemingly friendly. "Yao..." I hissed sharply and faintly. Matthew spun around and looked at him.

"Yao...how do you know Yao? He's Ivan's life partner. He's a top assassin. He's even better than me..." Matthew whispered. I tensed up more. "He...he always came in...everyday...to 'buy' me..." Matthew's eyes darkened and he glanced back at Yao as their eyes met. Yao looked a bit shocked but hid it well behind a smile. Matthew continued to glare. "Yao." "Hello, Matthew. How are you, aru?"

And it happened. Within a blink of an eye; Yao and Matthew attacked each other at the same time. I screamed in shock; Yao glancing at me. Yao's eyes brightened and I quickly found a place to hide; keeping silent but keeping watch. Matthew didn't have weapons but Yao did. _No no no Yao's going to kill him oh God please...PLEASE! _My thoughts screamed.

Yao hopped up onto a table and tossed Matthew a sword. "No point in an unfair fight, aru. I'd rather kill you while in combat, aru. Though I should kill you the way YOU KILLED IVAN!" Yao screamed; ignoring his training and attacking instantly. Matthew quickly blocked him and swung the sword at Yao's calf as he hopped onto a table across from him. Yao crumbled with a scream of pain and I watched a man that looked like Matthew but older guide everyone out. I continued hiding and watching. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and screamed into it; my arms pulled back behind me. I felt someone lift me to my feet and started crying; Matthew stopping his fight to look over at me. "NO; YOU LET HIM GO!" Matthew screamed; running over to us. I felt something click by my head and felt the barrel of the gun get pressed to my temple. I whimpered and Matthew froze; dropping the sword in horror and fear. "You wirr ret us go, or I wirr shoot him" came the Japanese voice behind me. I continued to whimper as I was pulled away from Matthew and knocked out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This will be written in Matthew and my own POV's so watch out for that. Contains rape and boy-on-boy. Don't like; don't read._**

* * *

I woke up dizzy and nauseous. I knew instantly what was going on and about to happen. I could tell that Yao was the one who kidnapped me by the way my arms were bound. My legs were spread wide open with my ass up. I opened my eyes as someone lifted my head and was looking into the angry eyes of Yao. "You're dating Matthew, aru!? I thought I taught you how a real man feels, aru..." He dropped my head and I coughed; still feeling sick. I looked up and over my shoulders; regretting it instantly.

He and I weren't alone. The man that took me was there and so were four others. Two were German, one was Spanish and the other was English. I felt even worse as Yao introduced them. Kiku was the Japanese man, the Germans were Gilbert and Ludwig, the Spaniard was Antonio and the Englishman was Arthur. I gulped as Yao came close to me and whispered "Now please them all, aru."

~MATTHEW'S POV~

"That...that...FUCKER!" I screamed; punching the wall beside me. Papa and I were alone in his office; his on his desk; trying to calm me down. He sighed as he watched me break the wall; afraid of stopping me. "_Matthieu; what was he after? Your lover?_" Papa asked in French; causing me to glance at him. "_Revenge, Papa...I killed his lover and if I charge in I know he'll kill mine..._" I replied back. His eyes darkened and he went behind his desk; opening it. "_Then I hope my friends are with him. I told them to go with him to make sure he was not harmed. We should disguise ourselves, no? If we plan to rescue your boyfriend. What was his name?_" "_Eric._" Papa's eyes lit up. "_Ah! I thought his voice was familiar! He was a good friend of yours in your childhood, my son; but you don't remember that, do you?_" "_No..._" Papa pulled out his cellphone and an AK-47. "_You kept it after all..._" I said happily; glad Papa kept the gun I gave him a year ago when his restaurant was attacked. "_Yes. In case of emergencies. Like now._"

He pressed a button to dial his two best friends Gilbert and Antonio; who we made sure was tailing Eric when he was taken. But knowing Papa and the rest of his friends; I wasn't so sure he was as safe with them as Papa said...

~ERIC'S POV~

I was waiting; eyes squeezed shut in horror. Yao lifted my head by the hair and I let out a pained cry. "Now now, aru...you must keep your eyes open, aru. And..." I opened my eyes wide as I felt something slide onto my dick; squeezing it slightly. "...you mustn't cum, aru..." I stared at him in horror. I felt a few fingers enter my ass and I gasped; tears in my eyes. _No...no please Matthew hurry up and save me..._ "Mein gott; he's loose!" came one of the German's (Ludwig, I believe it was) voice. "I wonder if Matthew-san had his way with him..." I wanted so badly to keep my eyes shut but Yao was holding a gun up. I could see his leg taped up from where Matthew got him and I screamed in my mind for Matthew to save me. I felt a hand on my chin and my head was lifted to the other German and the Spaniard. The German had a smirk; his eyes red and hair white but Antonio (I think...) looked sad. With his back to Yao he shushed me and winked; holding up a maple leaf pendant and so did the albino. My heart skipped. _Matthew...sent these two...?_

I never felt the fingers leave my ass but I felt the bigger thing get shoved in. I let out a scream and teared up heavily; breathing heavily. Antonio and the albino looked at each other; Antonio looking at Yao. I knew the other German was fucking my ass; his dick bigger than I could've ever expected. I was crying and gasping as he thrusted in. Antonio was whispering softly to me about how sorry he was as he undid his pants; his dick in my face. I looked up at him sadly and then took it in my mouth.

"Tony; what're you doing!" I heard the albino hiss. "Gil; Yao will kill him and us if we don't..." "That vould be unawesome if the awesome me vere killed..." I was trying hard to listen to them; it was distracting me from the pain in my ass. Antonio put his hand on the back of my head; guiding me as I began to work on his dick. "Sh-shit...!" Antonio gasped; arching into my mouth with his dick all the way to the back of my throat. My own dick was throbbing painfully; the pressure unbearable to most but I found myself in love with it. Antonio gripped my hair and moaned lustfully; fucking my face as I moved my head on his dick; sucking on it. I felt Ludwig slam my prostate and let out a groan; Gilbert standing and kissing Antonio. Gilbert was feeling Antonio's chest and I could feel hands on my own. _I forgot about Kiku! _I thought in shock; feeling both my nipples being pinched and pulled. Antonio's voice was loud and lyrical; his legs up on my shoulders now as I continued; feeling his dick with my tongue. His breathing hitched and I knew he was close to cumming. "Oh-oh god..." Antonio gasped; spilling his load down my throat. Some spilled past my lips and I gasped as he pulled back from my face.

Ludwig came in my ass. I could feel his cum filling me and leaving me; my ass aching as he pulled out. I felt a smaller yet longer one enter it and I bit my lips as the smaller man began fucking me. Gilbert held out his dick for me and I did the same to him as Antonio. He gasped; his legs into my shoulders and I could see Antonio fingering Gilbert's ass. _Oh god...please...Matthew..._ I could feel my head spinning; I was ready to black out. I heard a door slam open and Gilbert pulled back. "No; I swear this isn't what it looks li-" His voice was cut off; I had passed out completely.

~MATTHEW'S POV~

I barged through the door when we arrived; armed with a sawed-off shotgun and a hockey stick. Papa's friends were both on the front of Eric; the other two on the back. The Englishman was sitting next to Yao; waiting. Everyone had stopped and stared at me. "No; I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Papa's friend Gilbert cried as he backed from Eric. Eric was unconscious and I eyed Gilbert suspiciously. Papa walked in with his AK-47 and shot the German and Japanese men. I shoved Antonio and Gilbert aside; heading towards Yao.

"Matthew; how dare you intrude on my property, aru!" Yao yelled as he did his best to stand. The Englishman never moved; watching my movements out of the corner of his eye. I lifted the shotgun towards Yao and he flipped behind me. _SHIT! _I quickly switched weapons; swinging the hockey stick backwards and catching Yao in the face with it. Yao pulled a sword off the wall; pointing it towards me. I gripped the hockey stick tighter and we began our fight.

Papa was working to get Eric free; Gilbert and Antonio helping him. I quickly blocked Yao as he tried to cut my face; my hockey stick splintering. I cursed as the next blow snapped it and hopped back; landing by Papa. I aimed the shotgun and blew a hole in Yao's chest as he leaped towards me. Gilbert patted my back and the shotgun was pressed to his neck. He stopped.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what I saw." I hissed. Gilbert cleared his throat and backed up; a loud clapping being heard from the Englishman. We all glanced at him as he stood up. He was clapping and walking towards us; his green eyes glowing. "What an impressive display...this man must mean a lot to you, Matthew Williams." "How the fuck do you know my name!" I snarled. He was smiling politely and looked at Papa. "Francis." "Arthur."

I refused to show my surprise; glaring at the man. "What do you care how I feel for that man?!" "Simple. Depends on if I'll let him leave." The room glowed red and the door slammed shut; instantly locking. The windows were barred. Gilbert, Antonio and Papa all backed together; Papa holding Eric in his arms. I glared at Arthur from behind my glasses; reloading the shotgun and aiming it at his face. "Shoot me, Matthew...but I doubt Francis would let you kill his lover."

I lowered the shotgun; frowning at Papa. He was pale and he looked away. "Papa...?" "I-I'm sorry, Matthieu..." I was frowning. _Sorry...why sorry?_ And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Literally. I flew against the wall; the shotgun in pieces. Shrapnel was everywhere; mostly in my torso. I tried to scream but blood came out instead. Arthur knelt next to me. "I will not let my son near a murderer, Matthew..." "Y-your son...?" I choked out. He grinned; lifting my chin. "Eric's my son. How else did you two grow up together...?"

I choked as more blood came up; Arthur smirking. "You're...one twisted fucker..." I said with a chuckle. "Why; do have let my son become a tool? To let my son become a victim of abuse and rape? I had hoped he would grow balls instead of running into the arms of another man." My hand had gripped the knife in my boot. I could see Eric stirring awake in Papa's arms and knew I didn't have much time. I gave Arthur a bloody grin and he chuckled; hand still on my chin. "Though you have your father's looks and the make you incredibly sexy..." I stabbed him in the chest with the last bit of strength I had left. I let go of the knife and leaned back against the wall; Arthur coughing up blood. "Matthew!" was the last thing I heard.

* * *

_**Did you like this chapter? R it helps!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is it; last chapter. Thank you, Rosey, for your review! :3 You're one of my favorite sisters! XD Anyway; here's the chapter to bring you to tears.**_

* * *

I kept screaming; long after his body slumped over. Gilbert and Antonio held me back; the tears rolling hard from my eyes. His father rushed to his body; slipping a bit on Arthur's blood as he checked his pulse. "_SACRE BLEU_~!" he shouted; eyes wide open. Before he had even touched Matthew he woke up. Matthew rubbed his eyes and smiled softly before falling completely unconscious. I let out one last painful screech before collapsing from exhaustion.

"How do we tell 'im?" I heard Matthew's father say as I slowly came to. My head was spinning and lungs aching; a breathing apparatus on my face. I let out a weak cough; alerting the one closest to me that I was awake. "He's avake!" came Gilbert's shocked voice; stroking my cheek as my eyes opened slowly. I could tell instantly we were in a large ambulance. I rolled my head to the opposite side and looked at Matthew; whose shirt was ripped open and I could see clearly each and every hole in his chest; blood still coming out. I felt sick.

"Eric; how do you feel?" came the thick French accent. "Nh..." was all I could get out; throat aching from screaming. I hadn't taken my eyes off of Matthew. _No...no...this is all my fault...all my fault..._ "Don't ask him any questions." said the boy beside me; blue eyes behind glasses and blonde hair with a cowlick. He was in a bomber's coat and he looked at me. "Long time no see, big brother."

"Wh-what?" I managed to choke out. The boy frowned. "You weren't kidding, Tony. He don't remember me." Antonio gave me half a smile and Gilbert scoffed. "So unawesome...he doesn't remember anything. Only his life up to, vhat; five years ago?" "He didn't even remember his own father, Gilly..." Antonio said gently. I was frowning deeply. The boy's eyes were wide open. "He doesn't remember Arthur!?" "Zhat man vas your father!" Gilbert snapped in annoyance at the boy. "Pfft; he was rude, obnoxious and didn't want me to have hamburgers; only his burnt shit." "Alfred. F. Jones!" Gilbert hissed; standing up and hitting his head on the roof of the ambulance. I let out a soft chuckle; relaxing and falling back asleep.

_"Eric! You stupid idiot! Bloody wanker!" came the man's voice as I broke the third plate I tried to dry. Meanwhile my brother was done his set and I barely started! I was bawling; the man was scaring me. "You can't even dry a sodding plate! You stupid-go to your room!" "Daddy, I-" "NOW!" I ran to my room; hiding under my covers as he came into my room. "You're going to be punished now, Eric..." he said as he grabbed my small wrist. "You're going to be punished for breaking the rules..." "Daddy; please no; don't hurt meeeeeeeee!" I screamed as he slapped me across the face. He cut my lip with the diamond engagement ring; his green eyes fierce and angry. "You know what the only thing you're good for is...?" He began to undress._

I woke up crying. "Why why why why..." I sobbed; putting my hands on my face. I heard the door open and opened my eyes; drying them quickly. "Eric; ve heard you screaming-" "I-I'm fine..." I coughed out; chest aching as I lowered my hands from my face; sitting up as best as I could. Gilbert and Antonio entered the room; Antonio offering me a tomato. "Oh my god I love tomatoes! Thanks Tony." I said hoarsely; now realizing how much my throat ached. I took a bite and let out a little happy squeal as I ate. It was one of the best I've ever had! His eyes lit up as mine did.

Gilbert was smiling as something chirped from his white hair. He reached in and pulled out a little yellow chick. "Say guten tag to my lettle awesome Gilbird!" "Yo little bird!" I said happily and softly; petting his head. Gilbird was chirping up an angry storm and Gilbert blinked. "Don't pat his head; he doesn't like zhat." "...uh...okay."

A nurse came in, did her rounds and then left. Or tried to; I grabbed her arm and she looked at me. "Yes?" "I want to see Matthew Williams; I came in with him." All three went silent. Gilbert and Gilbird were looking at one another; Antonio looking mournful. The nurse gave me a soft smile. "One moment, please." she said and then left. I frowned at them; wondering why they were silent.

"Alright; come with me." The nurse came back with a wheelchair. I slowly climbed in and she took me down the hall to Matthew's room; Gilbert and Antonio not far behind. She opened his door and rolled me next to him in bed. She shoved the others out and closed the door so it was only him and me.

He was sleeping peacefully. He didn't look like someone who went out and murdered for people; he was too relaxed for that. But I wanted his violet orbs peering into mine. I sniffled and grabbed one of his hands. "I love you, Matthew... I really do...please wake up..." I said softly; kissing his hand. I looked at the machines he was connected to; to the patches on his torso and started crying. "You're never going to wake up..." I said with sudden realization. "You're never going to smile at me; sing while making pancakes; tell me off if I asked about your scars...I don't want that..." I cried; putting my head gently on his lap. "Wake up...please wake up..."

"Eric..." came the French accent. My head snapped up and I looked back at his father. "It is only I..." "Francis..." That was the first time I ever said his name. It felt weird. He walked over and looked down at his son. "He doesn't have long..." I nodded weakly. Francis watched me as I sniffled; staring at my boyfriend. "Ah; before I forget..._mon ami_; this is for you." Francis reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "He was going to give you this at the restaurant. He was going to propose to you."

My heart stopped. _Propose? P-propose...propose?! _I grabbed the ring from Francis and slipped it on my hand. It fit perfectly. I looked at Matthew and whispered "_Oui._" Francis smiled and hugged me. A nurse came in shortly after and took us both back to my room. I got back into bed and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep. I needed it. I slowly started to drift off and Francis shook me awake. "Eric! We have a problem!" "H-huh...?" "It's _Matthieu_!" I sat up. Francis was crying really bad; letting go off me and clinging to Gilbert. Antonio took me to Matthew's room and before we got there I knew what we'd find.

"**I'm sorry, sir...your partner is dead.**"

* * *

**_OKAY I'M DONE! DDD:_**


End file.
